Welcome Home
by shinocchi
Summary: When Noiz & Aoba finally ended up together, they never thought that they would need to go through another round of separation so soon. But it was a step they needed to take, and that step eventually evolved into something more... intense. In which Noiz went for his first business trip after he finally settled down with Aoba in Germany.


Noiz stopped his scribbles on the document he was supposed to approve, lifting his head up to catch his brother smiling cheerfully at him.

"What did you just say?" he asked, trying to confirm what he had just heard. It had been a long, dreadful day filled with endless meetings and when his brother entered his room with him, he was already so exhausted from the workload that he only listened to what the younger one had to say in a half-hearted way.

"I was asking if you could go over to Japan for a meeting appointment with ."

Noiz's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He'd expected to commit into the long working hours when he'd decided to work with his brother. But having to travel out of the country on a frequent basis was out of his expectation, at least not so soon when Aoba had only moved in for a month.

"Is it necessary?" he asked, putting emphasis on the matter through his firm tone.

The brother nodded. "You know how important this client is to us. And since you're the one leading the project, you're no doubt the most suitable person to meet him, especially when Mr. Kimura is so fond towards you. This is a great chance for us!"

It was true that the last time he'd met this Mr. Kimura person, he'd managed to build a positive impression through his natural charisma and the intelligence he'd portrayed throughout the short one hour appointment. No matter how hard he wanted to push the task away, there was no way he could deny the fact that he was _indeed_ the best person to deal with this matter.

A moment-too-long pause later, Noiz sighed and nodded, immediately drawing a huge smile out of his a-bit-too-naïve brother.

* * *

"I'm home!"

Releasing the Usagimodokis out before putting his briefcase down on the couch, Noiz loosened his tie and waited for the usual 'Welcome home!' from his boyfriend. But when it didn't come, he stared around, heart racing at the unusual silence and taking his coat off before he strolled through the rooms, only to find Aoba in the kitchen with an apron on and hair tied up in a ponytail.

Instantly feeling the weight lifted off his heart, he paced, as quietly as he could, towards Aoba and hugged him from behind, planting a soft kiss on the nape of his neck and feeling the body in his hands jumped slightly at the sudden interaction.

"I'm home, Aoba."

"Noiz!" Aoba squealed, almost dropping the knife in his hand as he looked over his shoulder to find himself staring into the all-too-familiar pair of lime green orbs now piercing intensely into his own eyes.

"If you're not careful, someone might just sneak in and kidnap you away," Noiz muttered, his hot breath tickling his skin as he muttered against it.

"Don't be ridiculous, who would want to kidnap me?" Aoba scowled, struggling out of Noiz's embrace and turning around to face him with a pout.

"I wouldn't want to take the risk. You know I can't take it if you're to be taken away from me."

Aoba stood stunned for a few moments before he flicked a finger in between Noiz's eyebrows.

How on earth could this person pronounce something so shameless like this in such a nonchalant way?

"It won't happen," Aoba replied bluntly. "Now go and take a shower and rest for a bit. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Noiz was about to say something when Ren jumped onto the counter with a bottle of seasoning in his mouth, interrupting their personal interaction.

"Aoba, the meat is cooked. We can add the seasoning now."

"Oh, right!" Taking the bottle out of Ren's mouth, Aoba pushed Noiz out of the way and strolled straight towards the oven, taking out the whole roasted chicken and halting his actions when he realized Noiz was still in the kitchen.

"Why are you still here? Go take a shower," he urged.

And he pushed him out of the kitchen before Noiz could say another word.

He took a longer-than-usual shower, finding peace in the water washing through his body and sinking deep in his own thoughts. He'd accepted his brother's request to go for the business trip, but upon seeing Aoba and feeling his warmth against his skin, his heart felt heavy and weighted in his chest. This would be the first time he would be separated from Aoba ever since they moved to Germany together, the fact that they would be separated for a week and 5700 miles away wasn't helping in easing his mind at all. They'd been separated before (those three months without Aoba wasn't something he could forget so easily) and the whole reason why Noiz wanted Aoba here was to stay closer to him, to give him as much happiness as he could. He wasn't sure if he could endure another parting now.

The thought itself was too unbearable.

He wanted to spend more undisturbed time in the shower so that he could properly adjust his thoughts before he broke the news to Aoba, but as his Allmate started knocking annoyingly at the door telling him that Aoba was looking for him, he turned the shower off and headed out.

"Did something happened?" Aoba asked. He had just come out of the shower when he saw Noiz staring vacantly at the ceiling with his hand behind his head, an unusual sight.

Propping himself up, Noiz spread his arms wide and beckoned Aoba to come over, which the latter obediently complied. The moment Aoba settled comfortably in between Noiz's legs, he pulled him into a tight embrace as he buried his head into Aoba's shoulder without any word.

"Noiz?" Aoba called out, returning his boyfriend's hug and patting his head gently. "Are you okay?"

Noiz's response came in the form of a firmer hug and the slight shiver Aoba felt against his chest made him realize that Noiz was struggling against something inside. The fact that Noiz could never hide anything from Aoba made waiting for a response even harder.

"… I want to hold you like this forever," Noiz finally broke the few minutes of insufferable silence. "I want to keep feeling you like this. I want to keep hearing your voice and keep feeling your warmth. I want to keep these all to myself."

If it was a selfish request, then so be it. He told himself, without voicing it out.

It had only been months since Noiz regained his senses. His words may sound normal to others. But for Aoba, he knew how much they meant for Noiz and hearing him saying them again sent an unexplainable pang of ache into his chest.

"What are you talking about? I'll always be here," he reassured. "I've promised to always stay with you, right?"

Finally lost his patience, Aoba pulled himself free from Noiz and cupped his face.

"Noiz, what's wrong?"

Realizing that he had not been himself since he got back, Noiz shook his head and motioned Aoba to lie down on the bed with him.

"I might have to leave for a while," he said once they were comfortably cuddled together.

"…huh?"

The long-awaited reply caught Aoba off guard as he tilted his head up to look at Noiz.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to go for a business trip."

Oh.

"For how long?"

"A week."

This time, it was Aoba's turn to initiate the silence. He'd finally made up his mind and had settled down in this completely new environment. He thought that they would always be there for each other, and that Noiz would support him through this drastic change. The thought of having to deal with these unfamiliar changes alone scared him a little. It was not like he couldn't deal with it, he knew he was strong enough for that. But he was more worried of Noiz. He was worried if everything was moving a bit too fast for him to cope.

"I'll try to make it fast so that I could come back earlier." As if he'd noticed the uneasiness in Aoba, Noiz continued, attempting to assure him.

But that was not what Aoba wanted. Even when he couldn't ignore the hesitance in himself, Aoba still understood that this was what needed to be done. It was definitely something both of them needed to go through. The whole purpose for Aoba to come here with Noiz, and on top of all, the reason why Aoba wanted to be with Noiz was to see him grow and to support him along the way. He loved Noiz, and he knew Noiz shared the same feeling as him. If they couldn't get out of their comfort zones, then the decisions they'd made before would all be meaningless.

"It's okay. This is part of your job. Just do your best and don't worry too much about me," Aoba reassured him instead as Noiz turned and stared curiously at him.

"I understand it could be hard to endure but if it's something that we couldn't help, then the only thing we could do now is to get through it. I can take care of myself, I have Ren to help me with things around here. I'm more worried of you." Aoba added as he sat up and planted a soft kiss on Noiz's cheek.

"You're right," Noiz whispered, wrapping his arms around Aoba's waist and pulling him closer. "But I'll try to make it quick anyway."

As Aoba shot him a questioning look, Noiz smirked, pecking Aoba on the lips before he continued.

"I couldn't stand not touching you for so long."

Feeling the heat pooling on his cheeks, Aoba pouted and scowled at him.

"Perverted brat."

"Hmm, may this perverted brat ask for your permission to properly enjoy you first before he has to leave?" Noiz asked in a feverish tone, making his intention clear as he flipped their position and pushed Aoba against the bed.

Before Aoba could reply, though, Noiz was already palming his face and planting soft kisses on his flustered cheeks. And when he felt his tongue against his neck, he allowed himself to be pulled into the sweet addiction that only Noiz could give him.

* * *

Their next few days were filled with constant busyness. Aoba was running all over the place preparing for Noiz as if _he_ was the one going for the business trip. While Noiz took things in a more carefree way, Aoba was the total opposite. He'd dragged Noiz to the shopping mall few days before his departure to choose a luggage bag for him. That was his initial intention. But when they walked out of the mall few hours later, their car boot was filled with _more_ than just a luggage bag. Even though Noiz had mindfully reminded Aoba that his company had prepared everything he needed for the trip, Aoba still insisted to buy him new daily need items, like new toothpastes and toothbrush, a new set of pajamas, a new towel, and even a new set of cutleries. He even spent a few days rummaging through their wardrobe and spending _another_ few hours deciding on what attires Noiz should bring with him to Japan.

_"It's winter now. You should bring a coat… No, I'm putting in four coats for you, just in case."_

_"Noiz! Where are your boxers? If you have misplaced them, then we would need to go out and buy some tomorrow!"_

On the day of departure, Noiz found himself carrying two huge luggage bags and one handheld bag as he strolled into the airport, hand-in-hand, with Aoba.

"Are you sure you brought everything?" Aoba asked anxiously once they were seated on a bench, waiting for time to pass.

"Yeah," Noiz replied nonchalantly. "Even if I forget anything, I could still buy it over there."

Aoba frowned. "How many times do I need to remind you to stop spending unnecessary money?"

"If it's something I need, then it's not spending unnecessary money."

"That's not my point."

"Anyway," Noiz interrupted. "I know one thing that I'll regret not bringing along."

"Why didn't you say earlier?! What did you forget?!"

Noiz witnessed the change of expression on Aoba's face from an annoyed to an anxious one as the latter almost sprung up from his seat when Noiz gripped his wrist and pulled him back.

"You."

It took Aoba a few seconds to properly digest what Noiz was referring to and when he finally did, he found his heart aching with pain. Noiz was looking at him with unwillingness written all over his features, instantly causing him to swallow hard and trying to suppress the overflowing emotions now at the verge of exploding in the form of tears.

"D-don't say things like that. We'll see each other again soon. Just remember to concentrate on your work when you're there," he said, although there was no mistaking the slight tremble in his voice.

"But you promise you'd call me every day? Regardless of what time it is?" Noiz asked, the urgency apparent in his tone.

"Yes," Aoba replied. "Yes, of course. Of course I will."

At this point of time, he was almost about to tear up and he swallowed again, forcing the tears back as he intertwined their fingers together. They stayed silent for a few moments, both trying to stay composed when Aoba grabbed Noiz's hand firmer in his own and leaned towards him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I promise I'll call you every day. I'll keep doing it until you come back."

Instead of a reply, what Aoba received the next second was Noiz's warmth as the younger male enveloped him into his arms and embraced him with utmost strength that almost knocked the air out of him. He could feel Noiz's staggered breath against his neck along with his rapid heartbeats against his chest and he knew that Noiz was also trying hard to control his emotions, almost as hard as he was trying to control his own emotions.

He knew it was tough for the both of them. They'd never expected another separation so soon after they'd ended up together. And he knew it was even harder for Noiz, especially when he was the only person Noiz was so strongly connected with in such an emotional and physical way.

He knew he was everything Noiz had, and for Noiz to let him go, even for a while, was equivalent to taking his life away from him.

But at the same time, he also knew that there were times when he needed to let Noiz go by himself, to allow him to see the world for himself. He didn't have the intention to tie him down to only one place either. This was a step Noiz needed to face by himself. He believed that, by taking this step, Noiz would return with more experiences which he needed for him to continue growing in his life.

And he wanted to support him in this.

Patting Noiz's head and trying to comfort him, the announcement they heard in the next second urged them to break off reluctantly. Aoba stood up first, checking on Noiz's luggage bags for one last time before he pushed the handheld bag he had been holding for him into his hands.

"It's time to go, big boy," he smiled, ruffling Noiz's hair at the same time.

They walked together to the departure gate but when they were only few feet away from it, Noiz suddenly stopped.

"Aoba."

Aoba turned around in response to Noiz's call just to feel Noiz's lips against him, the slight tremble he felt against his lips acted as a final trigger for his emotional wall to break down as tears started falling down his face. When they parted, both of them were already teary-eyed and the weight in Aoba's heart was so heavy it was becoming hard for him to stop himself from pulling Noiz back and stopping him from going.

"I love you, Aoba. Wait for me, I'll come home soon." Noiz smiled, giving him one final kiss on his forehead before he walked into the departure gate.

As Aoba stared at the plane taking off right before his eyes, he wondered if Noiz would experience the same feelings he was experiencing now if_he_ was the one who was leaving.

This one week was going to be a dreadfully long one.

* * *

**From: Noiz**

**Time: 19:10 PM**

**Subject:****Tonight**

_I'm done with my meeting. It ended earlier than expected. Do you want to call in earlier tonight?_

**From: Aoba**

**Time: 12:12 PM**

**Subject:****RE: Tonight**

_Okay. How are you doing? Is everything fine?_

**From: Noiz**

**Time: 19:16 PM**

**Subject:****RE: RE: Tonight**

_Everything is fine. It was only a simple proposal. We got the job. The weather here is pretty cold, though._

**From: Aoba**

**Time: 12:25 PM**

**Subject:****RE: RE: RE: Tonight**

∑(;°Д°) _Luckily I put in extra coats for you. Are you okay? Please be careful. Remember to shower with hot water, and keep the air conditioner off when you sleep. Also, remember to eat a lot, it would help in generating enough heat to keep your body warm…. I'll get some medicines tomorrow, just in case._

**From: Noiz**

**Time: 19:32 PM**

**Subject:****RE: RE: RE: RE: Tonight**

_Yes, mom_( ˘ ³˘)

**From: Aoba**

**Time: 12:35 PM**

**Subject:****RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Tonight**

_(-.-) ….see you tonight._

**From: Aoba**

**Time: 12:50 PM**

**Subject:****RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Tonight**

_Oh, and…. I love you_

**From: Noiz**

**Time: 19:52 PM**

**Subject:****RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Tonight**

_I love you too_

The seven hours of time difference between Germany and Japan wasn't too hard to bear, something both Noiz and Aoba were greatly relieved of.

Noiz was halfway through finalizing his proposal when one of his Allmates hopped onto his desk and squeaked with its usual high-pitched voice.

"P! Incoming video call! Incoming video call!"

"Is it Aoba?"

"Yes! Aoba is on the line! Accept or reject?"

"Connect me."

Pushing the pile of documents aside, Noiz cleared the desk, making way for his Allmate to settle right in the center of it and seeing the hologram screen projecting out from the top of the cube. He could clearly make out the view of his – no, _their_ – bedroom but Aoba was nowhere to be seen. After a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat and called out,

"Aoba? Are you there?"

He heard the sound of fabric rustling against skin, then came the sound of a door closing. The next minute, Aoba came into view, and Noiz had to clench his hand into a fist to stop himself from gasping out loud. Aoba had nothing on beside a piece of towel around his waist, his skin still glistening wet in the dim lighting.

"What are you doing?" Noiz asked, trying to contain the amusement in his voice although the way his eyes x-rayed through Aoba's topless body had clearly betrayed him.

"Sorry, it took a bit too long for you to pick up so I thought I could dry my hair first," Aoba's voice echoed out loud and clear from the other side of the screen. Noiz was about to say something when the screen shook a little and he saw Aoba's naked torso moving closer, the faint heat that had ignited in him the moment he saw Aoba burning stronger now. He was so close, yet he wasn't able to touch him. Noiz wasn't sure if he had ever felt as frustrated as he was now before.

Once Aoba placed his coil steadily on a flat surface, he sat, cross-legged, on the bed, moving his gaze back to Noiz as he attempted to dry his hair with a towel at the same time.

"Anyway, how are you, Noiz? Is everything okay over there?"

Trying to ignore the tingling warmth now spreading through his body, Noiz replied,

"You've already asked about that just now." Ignoring Aoba's soft 'oh', he continued. "Everything's fine here. Don't worry."

It had been three days since Noiz left for Japan. Aoba kept to his promise to call Noiz every day, and their video calls were what kept Noiz motivated throughout the entire trip. Even so, every time he saw Aoba's idiotic, cheerful smile right in front of him, Noiz had to endure his burning temptation to just pack his bags and leave the place right there and then.

Being able to see Aoba and to listen to his voice every day should be enough to keep him happy to fulfill his responsibilities here. But today, when he saw the exposed smooth, fair skin he was so familiar with, he was instantly reminded of the ferocious pent up frustration within him. He'd tried to relieve it himself, but nothing could compare to when he actually see Aoba right in front of him, moving and very much alive. The fact that he was only covered by a towel now wasn't helping at all.

"Noiz?"

Aoba called out and waved his hand at the screen, instantly snapping Noiz back to reality as he flashed a smile at Aoba, attempting to hide his frustration.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Did you catch a cold or something? You seem distracted."

_Whose fault do you think it is?_

"No, no. I'm fine."

Aoba shot him a suspicious look before he went back to drying his hair. Perhaps his pent up frustration was doing the talking for him, but Noiz could undoubtedly feel himself wanting Aoba even more than usual now. He was serious about not being able to endure the frustration of not being able to touch Aoba for a long time, and he could feel that said frustration so vividly real now that it was starting to stagger his breath.

"Hey, Aoba," he started, voice slightly hoarse.

"Hmm?"

Aoba wasn't looking at him and Noiz couldn't help but scanned his body from head to toe and ultimately stopped at the painfully obvious bulge in between his thighs. When Aoba shifted his position slightly, Noiz swore he could almost catch a glimpse of his cock.

"Noiz?"

Only when Aoba called out to him that he realized that he was leaving his words hanging.

"What's wrong?" Aoba asked as he moved closer to the screen after he'd unceremoniously threw his towel aside. "You're acting a bit…weird."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Noiz had to grip on the handle of his chair to stable his voice down before he forced the words out of his mouth.

"Hey, Aoba," he repeated, surprised at how deep his voice sounded now. "Did you miss me?"

"W-what.." The sudden upfront question left Aoba gaping awkwardly at Noiz, who was now shooting him an anticipated look. Giving out a soft cough, he looked away before he answered.

"O-of course. Of course I miss you, brat.."

"Hmmm," Noiz hummed, satisfied with the response. "How much did you miss me?"

Aoba let out a small gasp this time. There was no way Noiz could miss the way his face turned redder upon hearing his question.

"I… miss you a lot," Aoba confessed, his voice so soft Noiz had to move closer to catch every one of his word.

"Did you miss me every day?" he continued his pesters, his voice now dropped to a heated whisper, effectively acting as a weapon to seduce the now flustered man who was refusing to look him in the eye.

"…of course I do… Is that even a question?" Aoba confessed again.

Smirking, Noiz then cleared his throat, immediately earning Aoba's attention as he turned around to see what was going on. The moment his eyes were fixed on Noiz's, the younger man placed his forehead against the screen, his features now so dangerously close and causing Aoba to hitch his breath in surprise.

"I miss you, too. I need you so much it's becoming too unbearable."

He heard a soft sigh, then, as he lifted his head up, he saw Aoba doing the same thing as him, both their foreheads now pressing virtually against each other.

"I need to touch you. I need you so much," Noiz continued, his husky voice sending chills all over Aoba as the latter quickly placed a finger against the screen, at the spot where Noiz's mouth was.

"It's only a few more days. You'll be coming home soon. Very soon."

What Aoba said was true, but Noiz wasn't ready to give up. Giving out a soft sigh, he moved back and leaned against the chair, smirking teasingly at Aoba before he continued.

"Perhaps I could endure a bit more if you aren't boldly seducing me now."

"W-what—"

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" With the smirk still plastered on his face, Noiz then moved his eyes from Aoba's face to his topless body, then to his lower body.

"Stop it, you perverted brat! I just came out of the shower, what did you expect?!" Aoba bawled, jumping backwards and grabbing a nearby pillow to hide his naked torso from sight.

"I can still see your thighs," Noiz commented playfully, causing Aoba to grab another pillow and hide his lower body away as well. "But anyway, you could've worn a bathrobe or a shirt before you called me. Now that you've done it, you would need to take the responsibility.

Aoba gaped at him, cornered and completely speechless. Acknowledging the fact that Noiz wasn't going to let him go so easily, he surrendered and threw the pillows away before turning back to glare at the brat.

"What do you want?"

"Tell me," Noiz immediately asked, not allowing the chance to slip away. "Did you touch yourself when I'm not around?"

The reply came almost instantly.

"I have my own frustration to deal with! You can't blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you. In fact, I'm happy that you do. It means that we're mutually in need of each other. But," Noiz paused, shooting Aoba with a playful stare before he continued. "...no matter how much or how hard I tried to take care of it, it's not the same without you."

Aoba raised one of his eyebrows.

"Wait, did you do it properly?"

It wasn't a response Noiz was expecting, but he wasn't going to back off just because of that. Sensing another chance, he replied in a mischievous tone.

"I'm not sure if the way I did it was right or wrong. Maybe you can teach me? Since you're my _big brother_, after all."

Aoba scowled at Noiz, and Noiz knew instantly that he'd just revived the same memory in their heads. Sighing loudly, Aoba shifted himself into a more comfortable position, and when he spoke, his voice was stern and firm, clearly pronouncing himself as the person in charge of the situation now.

"It's not that hard. You just need to know where it feels the best for you. Then—"

"But I think it'd be more effective if you actually _show_ me how to do it, no?"

Aoba choked on his saliva. As the thought of him masturbating _in front of Noiz_ crossed his mind, the heat raised to his cheeks and the flustered expression he was showing now told Noiz that he'd hit the right spot. There was no way Noiz would let him go. Even if Aoba was to reject him now, he knew that Noiz would still get back at him later on. There was no way he could escape. Besides, he was the one who had promised to teach him in the first place. He needed to live to his words.

It was only masturbation, not something too absurd…right?

"…fine."

He witnessed as Noiz's expression brightened up. Then, he stuck his tongue out at Noiz before he proceeded to take the towel off his waist with trembling fingers.

He almost threw a pillow at the screen when he heard Noiz's loud wolfish whistle – what stopped him was when he saw Noiz unzipping his pants, taking out his own cock and starting to stroke it in an unhurried rhythm.

_He was already half-hard._

Swallowing back the curses that almost spilled out of his mouth, Aoba shifted to a more comfortable position in front of the screen and gave out a soft cough to hide his embarrassment before he spoke.

"Erm… so.. you just.. grab your cock.." he said as he proceeded to grab his own cock. It was still soft but the visual of Noiz stroking _his_ cock right in front of him was starting to garner an effect out of him. After giving himself a few strokes of his own, he could clearly feel the faint heat spreading through his body. The fact that his cock was already reacting in response to both his touch and the sight in front of him alerted him that this might be even more dangerous that he'd expected it to be.

"Aoba," Noiz voice was huskily low, causing Aoba's cock to twitch involuntarily in response. "Don't get distracted and let the action do the talking."

Aoba could literally feel his face burning now. He nodded lightly, giving his cock a few slow strokes before he grazed the head of it.

"Usually, I'd just put enough pressure here to… ah…"

The moment his nail scraped against the tip, Aoba inhaled sharply and had to bite on his lips to stop himself from moaning out too loud.

"Don't hold it back," Noiz's voice was seductively dangerous now, and there was no way Aoba could resist it. He had been holding it back for days. And now that Noiz was so close, so _approachable_ to him, he wasn't sure if he could even control himself anymore.

Trying not to take things too fast, he then continued with his slow strokes, his hand traveling up the length and varying his grip. Whenever he reached the spot that would give him the most pleasure, he squeezed it unintentionally and felt his own breathing become heavier, his cock now becoming harder and hotter in his hand.

Slowly drowning in pleasure, he closed his eyes halfway through his pumps. The lack of sight further heightened his sense of touch as he felt himself becoming even more sensitive with every pressure he applied on his skin. Painfully aware that Noiz's eyes were carefully taking in every one of his action, he tried to be careful with his motions, keeping them slow and taking deep, measured breaths to hold himself together.

"You're already hard and dripping wet."

Noiz's voice sent an instant chill all over his body. He'd almost forgotten how arousing his voice could be and when he opened his eyes, the sight of Noiz smirking teasingly at him with a feverish look on his face caused him to tremble out of reflex. Noiz's want was written all over his features, his hand on his own cock, giving it unhurried strokes but Aoba could still make out the glistening wet liquid on the tip, threatening to drip at any second.

He was almost as turned on as him.

"You have no idea how much I'd suck your cock right now."

As if his voice wasn't enough to rile Aoba up further, Noiz's dirty talks had further seduced the suppressed desire out of him. Knowing that the brat would not stop anytime soon, Aoba could only surrender to his fate.

"Noiz…" he breathed, his grasp now slightly trembling.

When Noiz spoke again, Aoba had to grip on the mattress to contain his urge for release. He could feel the drowsiness in his head, slowly snatching his rationality away and replacing it with intense need as he spread his leg wider to allow himself easier access.

"Aoba, tell me. Tell me all the things you want me to do to you. I want to know all the things you _imagined_ me doing to you when I'm away."

He'd expected Aoba to debate with his internal conflicts. Hence, with the intention to give him a hand, he gave out a small hum, calling out to him and spreading his own legs wide so that Aoba could have a better look at his cock.

"You're going to help me, right? I need you to describe it to me. Describe how it feels like to touch yourself while imagining all the things I'd do to you."

"I…." Aoba trailed off. He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and the way Noiz was spreading himself now – something he'd never expected him to do – proved to be too much for him to swallow.

"I want to suck on your head," he finally forced the words out of his throat while his eyes remained locked on Noiz's cock. "I want to take you into my mouth. I want to swallow it so deep until the tip brushes against my throat."

"…keep going."

Suddenly feeling his throat turned very dry, Noiz could only swallow, again and again, attempting to moisten it but to no avail. Aoba would usually take forever to admit his needs. But when he did, it turned Noiz on in ways that he never knew was possible.

"Noiz…"

Aoba was already half-gone at this point of time. Instead of the promise to properly guide Noiz, it looked more like he was jacking himself off. Noiz's existence now provided him with a stimulation so strong he could probably come from just staring at him.

Aoba didn't seem to be able to say anything else after that. The only sounds that slipped out of his mouth were staggered breaths and soft moans, but that was already more than enough for Noiz to know how turned on he was, and in turn, riling himself up even further. As Noiz continued pumping his cock with varying motions, he felt the tension leaving his body and coiling in his stomach. The sight of Aoba masturbating in front of him left him breathless and he growled deeply when he felt the pressure building at the base of his cock.

If Aoba was to make another sound…

"Ah…!"

Aoba's choked moan immediately drew Noiz back from his pleasure. When he lifted his head up, he saw Aoba falling back against the bed, his chest rising and dropping from his heavy breathing.

"Are you okay?" Noiz's voice came out as a desperate struggle. This was indeed a part of Aoba he'd never seen before. The fact that Aoba was doing it – _thinking_ about him while he was at it – was riling him up way too much, mercilessly crashing down on his rationality like a fierce wave. But if it was too much for Aoba, he wouldn't want to take the risk of getting him injured.

"I…I'm okay," Aoba replied with a strangled, hoarse voice before sitting up again. "It's just too intense. Like, you're actually…watching me. I can't believe I'm doing this."

Noiz could literally feel himself harden in his own hand.

"Aoba, just do what makes you feel the best. If it's becoming too hard, we can stop. But if it's not," Noiz paused purposefully, allowing Aoba a moment to digest before he continued. "...then just continue. Imagine it's my hands that are touching you now. Because, trust me, that's exactly what I'm going to do when I get home."

As if Noiz's words were a consent for Aoba's next action, he nodded and propped himself up into a clearer position so that Noiz could see him better.

When Aoba proceeded to lick his fingers in an unintentional, sensual way, Noiz swallowed thickly, darting his tongue out to wet his lips as he felt his own heart beating deafeningly in his ears. After giving himself a few more rough strokes, Aoba positioned his fingers against his hole, giving Noiz one embarrassed pout before pushing them in. When Noiz gotten a clearer view of his hole, he noticed that it looked used, which was not something he'd expect from a person who hadn't been touching himself for days, or even… hours. Shooting Aoba a knowing look, the latter quickly averted his gaze, blushing heavily before he confessed in a hurried tone.

"W-what? I have my needs too, you know."

"So you did it in the shower, too, huh?"

Aoba didn't response, but the way his face turned redder from Noiz's question was more than enough to tell Noiz that he'd hit the bingo. Acting as if nothing had just happened, Aoba continued pushing his fingers into his hole. Noiz could literally see the way he trembled when he did that and he had to hold the base of his own erection to stop himself from coming just from the sight.

"Say, Aoba. Are you imagining me inside you now?"

The answer came out as a form of a soft moan. Aoba closed his eyes again, breathing open-mouthed and pushing himself deeper in the process.

"You know how I like it. I'd push myself slowly into you, without rushing because I love the way you'd suck me in hungrily. I love how you'd wrap me with your tight warmth, not giving me any space to move. But when I finally do, you'd open up for me and take me in as deep as you can. And when I hit your sensitive spot, you'd keep calling my name until you reach your orgasm."

Noiz's comments did nothing but heightened the sensations in Aoba. He had pushed two fingers in halfway through Noiz's words, pushing them in as far as he could go and pulling them out again, occasionally scissoring the inside, as if complying with Noiz's descriptions.

Even though he couldn't feel Aoba with his own hands, there was no way Noiz could stop himself from staring feverishly at the way Aoba's cock become harder in his hand, the way precum started to drip out of its slit and wetting his hand, the way his name spilled out of his lips in the form of soft moans, and the way he was aggressively finger fucking himself, probably imagining _his_ cock inside of him.

He gave out a low groan, no longer able to ignore his own need as he continued pulling at the piercings with the type of aggressiveness he loved and paying special attention to the head, rubbing his thumb against the slit and smearing his precum along his length. When Aoba gave out another loud moan, he could feel his cock twitching in his hand and he had to inhale deeply to stop himself from coming now and then.

"God, Aoba. If I'm there right now I'd fuck you so hard you won't be able to move the next day."

He'd unintentionally spoken his mind out and that accidental spill of thought earned him another loud, rasped moan from Aoba.

"Noiz, I'm… close…"

"It's okay. Remember where you feel it the most. Rub it. Rub it hard until you come." Noiz urged, his hand pumping harder on his own cock at the same time.

He witnessed the way Aoba's body shook violently, his conscious crashed under the waves of strong pleasure, and heard his voice cracked as he called his name and reached his orgasm, the white, thick liquid gushing out of his tip and splattering on the screen.

He took a few moments to re-balance his breathing, his face now pushed against the pillow. For a long time, all Noiz could see was his reddened asshole and his cum dripping down against it and creating a mess on their bed.

If Aoba would ever allow him, he would take a picture of this scene right now for his own personal collection.

When Aoba finally regained his calm and sat up, wiping cum off his chest to stop it from creating more mess on their bed, he caught sight of Noiz's cock and, scowling, he moved forward, closer to the screen and whispered heatedly at Noiz.

"I think you've learned enough to come by yourself. It's your turn now. Come, Noiz."

Finally releasing his grip on his base, Noiz thrust desperately into his circled fingers, the fiction burning hot against his palm. As his movements become jerky, he gasped frantically before he reached his own climax, moaning Aoba's name out repeatedly until he was completely spent.

"I'm so going to make up for this when I get home," he mumbled breathlessly, body still trembling in the afterglow and attempting to adjust his breathing back. Aoba merely blushed and nodded in agreement. Then, he shot him another pout.

"Now I would need another shower and it's all your fault."

"And another round of touching yourself?"

This time, Aoba really threw the pillow at the screen.

* * *

"What time is it, Ren?"

"It's 10:03 p.m.. Noiz's flight will only arrive in another twelve hours."

Aoba nodded as he stroked Ren's fur. Noiz was finally coming back today and Aoba had promised that he would see him at the airport. He had been staying up for the entire day, unable to contain the excitement in him. The thought of seeing Noiz walking through their door and finally being able to hold Noiz close made him put on an idiotic grin for the entire day.

"Aoba, you should get some rest. Your stamina is running low."

Aoba gave out a yawn. "Yeah, I should."

Standing up, he walked into the bedroom, took a quick shower, and dived into bed.

When Noiz stepped into the house, it was in complete darkness. It was 2:19 a.m. in the morning and knowing that Aoba had the habit to turn in early, he would be surprised if he was still awake at this hour. Pacing into the room as quietly as he could, he walked up the stairs and opened the door, smiling as he saw his boyfriend sleeping peacefully on the bed and drooling all over his pillow.

"Ao—"

"Shh," Noiz patted Ren's head and pressed a finger against his lips before the Allmate could wake his owner up. Instantly registering the meaning behind Noiz's wink, Ren nodded and retreated as Noiz sat carefully on the bed, hand reaching out to stroke Aoba's hair.

"Nng… Ren… stop… ticklish…" Aoba mumbled in his sleep, without any sign of waking up.

Noiz chuckled softly at the response. Then, he leaned down and planted a firm kiss on Aoba's soft cheeks, feeling the warmth spreading in his chest when he finally got to touch Aoba again. After giving him a few light strokes on his cheekbones, Noiz then proceeded to whisper in his ear.

"Ich bin daheim."

But before he could kiss him again, Aoba rolled over and mumbled groggily.

"Wilkommen…zuhause…"

Noiz froze, surprised at the reply.

"Aoba had been practicing that phrase ever since you left. He said he wanted to give you a surprise," Ren explained with a whisper as he nestled himself comfortably beside Aoba's head.

"Idiot," Noiz smiled. He was feeling so much love that he'd never felt before, and he knew that Aoba was the only person who could ever make him feel this way.

Aoba had given him so many feelings and emotions ever since they knew each other, and in turn, these emotions that Noiz were feeling now made him feel more alive than he'd ever felt in his entire life.

"…nnh… Noiz?"

Aoba rolled over again, swaying his hand mindlessly in his sleep until he hit Noiz on the face. Opening his eyes slowly, he gave out a small yawn. Then, when he finally made out who was the shadow in front of him, he sprung up, so violently that Ren had to throttle out of his way.

"Noiz?! What are you doing here?! No, wait, why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be back tomorrow?!"

Instead of giving him a verbal response, Noiz moved closer and pulled him into a hug.

"I took the earliest flight I could get. I just need to come back faster, to my home, to you."

Aoba seemed like he was about to rage at him; but instead, he gave out a small smile and patted Noiz's head, wrapping his other hand around his boyfriend's torso at the same time.

"You've worked hard. Welcome home, Noiz."

No matter how unbearable it was for them to be separated, Noiz knew that Aoba would always wait for him to come home. And no matter how far apart or how long they would be apart from each other, he knew that he would ultimately return here. There was nothing to be afraid of. As long as Aoba was here, he would always find his way back.

His home was here, after all, wherever Aoba was.


End file.
